House of Anubis House of Romance and Surprises
by sweetcupcake62
Summary: Mara isn't feeling well. Emotionally and physically she is drained, especially after her night with Jerome. JeromexMara
1. The right person the wrong time

So this is my first fanfiction and this is mainly Jara! Ok so here  
>we go !<br>I don't remember the episode but this takes place after the whole Mick  
>comes back from California before Mara and Mick go on their date and<br>Jerome ruins it afterwards yea that one! At this Time it takes  
>place where Mara is getting ready for her date hope u understand!<br>Cause I already had this idea and well hope u enjoy:D

**3rd person**

After Mick returns Mara was getting ready for a surprise that Mick had  
>for her<p>

**Mara P.O.V**

I was getting ready for tonight. I was wearing a cute Minnie dress that Amber let me  
>borrow. All I knew was that the dress really brought out my cleavage<br>and boobs plus things had been getting better with Amber and me.  
>I was so excited I was also wondering what Mick had planned for us.<p>

**3rd person**

Jerome was walking toward Mara's room to see if she wanted to go watch  
>a movie about election stuff but when he peeked into her room and saw what she was wearing...he thought she looked<br>hot and that was she was wearing something so beautiful kind of overly dressed for a movie but still he had to go  
>get in something much more suitable for her.<p>

**Jerome P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Mara I knew I had to go get change I went up stairs  
>got skinny jeans with a black button shirt and even sprayed myself with<br>axe body spry original had to look good for Mara especially for what  
>she was wearing. As I walked to Mara's room I saw her and she wasn't<br>there I went downstairs to the kitchen to pop popcorn and saw her there  
>and told her about the movie, I asked, "Mara soo are you gonna watch the election movie" Mara said," Um sorry Jerome I can't I'm sorry I have<br>a date thing with Mick in like half an hour but maybe tomorrow night  
>yea?" Jerome replied, "You must be very excited if u got dressed half and hour early?' Mara explained," Yes I am!" Jerome asked if he could talk to her in pricacy so they went in the laundry room since that was the only place for privacy.<p>

**Mara POV**

I was wondering why Jerome wanted to talk to me in the laundry room but  
>I guess it was important cause it was a private place soon as we<br>walked in Jerome hit me with it " Mara I love you, I know what you  
>might be thinking but I just want you to know cause I think you feel<br>the same way?" and with that I felt hot for only a second and before I  
>said anything Jerome kissed me it was so tingling I was so mesmerized<br>by it everything felt right I wanted to stop but couldn't I just  
>couldn't not one bit we started to go at it nothing but pure bliss.<br>This never happened with Mick and I since knew Jerome deeper in a way, I  
>guess this is what made it even better. I was so into this and one<br>thing led to another and moan and moans came out of me and the only  
>time I heard Jerome was once when we took a Mila second break. And we<br>just went at it, I could not even tell how long but it felt long and  
>slow but also good. After we stopped we realized that we were on the<br>floor I stood up and I put one of Jerome's shirts clean of course  
>smelled like axe. I loved axe. It was his pink one ironically from the<br>party we had at the beginning of the year. All I knew was mix emotions  
>I felt bad about this I mean did he use protection I mean I just let<br>Jerome in my body let it him explore it I felt weird even down there  
>a little bit many emotions I mean what about Mick! Omg Mick I totally<br>for got about him I looked for my watched that was under my dress that  
>Jerome so satisfying took off it was ten minutes till his big<br>surprised...

**3****rd**** person**

While she was thinking that Jerome was thinking...

**Jerome POV**

I had just done "it" with Mara and I would say so myself it felt pretty  
>good I mean I don't really have any emotion right know just love and<br>that she looks really sexy with my pink shirt on made it look  
>like a night gown or something she was so pretty especially in that<br>dress that she was wearing probably smells like sex now she might want  
>to wash that before giving it back to Amber. When suddenly Mara said,<br>"My date with Mick is in ten minutes Jerome!" I answer." In  
>ten minutes I totally forgotten about that.!" "Quick Jerome hand me<br>my dress please." As I saw Mara getting dressed I felt kind of dead  
>inside I mean why would she still go with Mick we just had sex but<br>then I realized that I did catch her by surprise telling her I love her  
>then kissing her and much much more, she looked at me and asked me if<br>she looked fine...she did

**Mara Pov**

"Jerome do I like fine." "Yes you do", he said. But when I looked in the small  
>mirror that Amber kept in there in case of a makeup emergency I had<br>sex hair and worst part was that I smelled like sex but also axe  
>Jerome's axe and I couldn't say it was Mick he only wore cologne or<br>sometimes musk but never axe ughhh I just ran my fingers through my  
>hair and did the best I could and I think it was less sex hair and more<br>bed hair but it was better than sex hair I tried to fix myself up and  
>leave but not before Jerome and me pulling into another 1 12 minute  
>of making out if I wouldn't have parted I'm pretty sure we would end<br>up doing "it" again.

**Review please if u have any questions please ask I will start a asking.**  
><strong>For suggestions maybe later like chapter 4 or 5 cause I already have<strong>  
><strong>part of the story I want to happen so please review thank you:)<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what u think and I will continue writing!<strong>


	2. What happens now?

**3rd person**

As Mara got out of the laundry room she realized that this was going to be a difficult night. She didn't know what to do when suddenly

"Mara what were you doing in there?"

Mara was in big trouble as Alfie asked her the question.

"Ummm Well I was just…." Mara said nervously but couldn't even continue her lie because Amber had waved him over and had said it was time whatever that meant. Mara was relived though as Alfie said goodbye then she started to go to Mick's room.

**Mara POV**

As I tuned the door knob to Mick's room I couldn't stand the sick feeling to what I just did and to what could await for me when opening the door.

"Mick?" I said in a wispery type of voice

"Mara there you are!" Mick said energeticaly

I saw Mick's eyes they were filled with such joy and love and the dinner he had prepared looked all so wonderful. I couldn't bear to tell him what I had just done, I mean what was I suppose to do say _oh hey Mick this dinner tastes wonder full and by the way I just had passionate and awesome sex with Jerome, please pass the salt. _Yea for some reason I think this conversation needed to be some other time at some other place. When Mick suddenly took my hand and led me to his bed I sat next to him as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. In some way I could not understand one thing I always thought you can tell what the other person was feeling when you would look through their eyes, yet Mick said nothing as if he only saw happiness and joy when all that was the cover-up instead of what you would really see in my soul.

"Mara?" he finally said something but with uncertainly.

"Yes Mick?" I said as normal yet calmly as I possibly could.

"Mara, I have waited a long time to say this and we have talked about it and well… Mara I love you!"

I could not believe it just half an hour ago Jerome told me the same thing, I mean two "I love yous" in one day this was impossible was this actually happening to me. I couldn't bring myself to say I love you back I mean I couldn't yet I still.

"Well, Mara?"

"Do you love me?" he questioned all so innocentley.

All I did was nod; at first I thought he would start yelling for me not saying that but instead he hugged me for more than 30 seconds. A hug? That was his response to me nodding was he really being this naïve? But who was I the one talking I mean look who just had sex at 16 in the laundry room with Jerome the jerk prankster that everybody new except me because I discovered something new in him that brought out my true self. When Mick stopped hugging me he leaned in for a kiss which I couldn't say no after he just said "I love you" so I did but then he started to go a little off hand which I kind of understood. I mean we had talked about having sex but we both agreed to only do "it " when we were ready and I guess he was ready and he thought I was ready. But I could not stop, and not because it was heated and passionate or love or heat, I felt I had to do it because I couldn't tell me I just couldn't. Although we kissed and he unstrapped my dress with the buttons kind of loose after Jerome had taken my dress off already, Mick did it with great care I even think he had trouble for a couple of seconds , which did not happened with Jerome. When our bodies finally meshed his felt cold and mine all hot it felt wrong as if it wasn't good. But of course Mick wouldn't know the difference from good or bad since he was a virgin until the next 2 minutes, and I had already popped my cherry with Jerome so this wasn't as special but through out my whole life I thought it was suppose to be. I mean was it because I had already done it with Jerome or was it because of me and Mick, or my guilty concerns. Needless to say that night after Jerome... I felt like a prostitute towards Mick it was like his "I love you" was the money and all that was left was to give him my body which he thought was all pure and innocent but it wasn't, and the sex felt stone cold but I could see Mick's orgasm face and thought he must be enjoying himself.

_**Next Day**_

Mara POV

The next day, I woke up and felt sick to my stomach but yet nothing came out of me nothing just pure stomach pains, and the worst part was I FELT so weird down in my vaginal area I felt so idiotic to have done what I had done especially in one night. One thing was for sure that when I look in the mirror my hair had been a mix of 2x the sex hair 2x the bed hair. When suddenly Patrica walked in…

"Whoa Mara you seriously need to comb that hair of yours!" she said.

"I know but I tried everything what should I do?"

"Well first things first you need a shower especially with that scent you have on!"

"I mean seriously Mara is that musk mixed with axe with some smelly sweat scent you got going on?" Patricia said while holding her nose in disgust.

"Ok I get it, I'll take a shower but after that?"

"I'll straighten your hair it'll probably stay like that unless you straighten it."

"Thank you Patricia thank you!"

"SURE WHATEVER, WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR" she said in a kindly way but in that Patricia way

I ran to bathroom as fast as I could, I tried to wash off the scent of whatever kind with my strawberry purple kangaroo shampoo and it worked. When I went to my room Patrica had already gotten the flat iron going so she blow dried my hair then started straightening it in a more goody good girl straight hair then the hair I had the last time I turned all rocker girl to change my image. Anyways after that I gotten dress I put on the gray skirt that Patricia let me borrow since she said I would look cute in it with my white button down shirt and small medium red tie. As I came down for breakfast both Jerome and Mick greeted me in unison, which I thought was kind of awkward I said morning as if they were one person they both also cooked me breakfast. Jerome some scrambled eggs 2 pieces of white toast and 2 pieces of bacon with a full glass of orange juice. Mick prepared me an oat meal breakfast a very continental breakfast an apple and a glass of milk. I couldn't say no to both of them so I took the scrambled eggs from Jerome the apple from Mick and a small bowl of oatmeal and one piece of bacon and toast from Jerome and just drank tea that I told Trudy to make because of my stomach pains. When Trudy said….

"Ah here we go Mara, a nice cup of hot tea, now be careful it's hot."

"Thanks Trudy."

"Oh Mara you look like your glowing something is new about you, as well as Jerome and Mick."

"What about me?" Alfie asked quite energetically

"Oh Alfie I don't know about you but these three are very different today"

As she walked off Mick looked also confident knowing why he and I were glowing same thing with Jerome but I knew that both where cause my glowing although I felt Jerome had given it to me in the first place. Since I was on kitchen duty I told Jerome to help me out with it, and he accepted. As we got the dishes done and put everything in its place, Jerome putting his satchel around his shoulder I told him to go in the laundry room to what then appeared a smirk on his face he followed me in.

"To soon Mara don't you think... maybe we should wait until we have more privacy and a better room?"

"Not that idiot, I needed to talk to you about last night, although Jerome we had sex I have the need to…. _I was cut off_

"You don't love me; I knew it how can I be such a fool! I mean…."

"Listen Jerome I was going to tell you that I love you to and that, that night was so special to me to."

_He took my hands and kissed my cheek_

"But here is the consequence; last night after I met up with Mick he told me he loved me, and all I did was nod"

"So..." Jerome responded

"No Jerome after that we started kissing and one thing led to another and we had sex to."

I broke down crying thinking Jerome was going to yell and scream and do something outrageous, he didn't he took my hand and whispered in my ear that he was sorry and that this was not all my fault he contributed to it and he had fault to. I told him we couldn't tell Mick or things would become more hectic and decided that from there on we were one Jerome and I and that Mick thing was only for a short term. I mean I explained to Jerome that if I dump Mick now people might just think I went with his just to get some and that I'm a total slut, with that Jerome agreed that Mick right now was just a thread and with that we left the laundry room hand n hand. One thing though one thing did bother me did Jerome or Mick use protection? But I knew this would be the next thing I needed to talk to Jerome and Mick about this separately I mean I had still felt sick to my stomach and had stomach craps which were not from my little friend that I was afraid wouldn't come this comming month.

**Review reveiw please continuation will might take a while so ill do whatever i can do beacause i got mega exams this week and im taking a major algrba exam next week so I might not update as much since i have tb studying so ill do whaterver i can and thank you all please comment more comment could mean faster updates :)**


	3. Questions

**Mara POV (1 week after that night)**

As the 3rd school bell rang, I had to run to the bleachers to meet up with Jerome he said he had something for me and something special I didn't know what but I was ditching 2 classes to be with him so I guess it was something wonderful especially since I have never ditched class but teachers would probably belive me if I told them I was helping or something. Plus it would be great for privacy since Mick had practice after school, and we can't use the laundry room anymore cause our private nights were kind of getting suspicious. As ran I saw Jerome he was so cute, thats when I said hey his first instinct was to pick me up twirl me around and say "hello there love" I was swept off my feet... literary and emotionally by him something that Mick could never really actually do. Anyways Mick and I were still together I didn't want to cause friction in the house and neither did Jerome… so when Mick tried PDA with me in front of everybody especially Jerome I would simply let him kiss my cheek, which still looked liked it bugged Jerome. Although this might be a bit mean I thought Jerome was kind of cute when he looked jealous though I did have guilty feelings about it.

Besides all that, I was glad Jerome had invited me to the bleachers, I still had to ask him the most important question after "The Night" happened. It had been lingering in my head for days now had he used a condom?.. it was all I thought about, same thing with Mick but right now I had to ask Jerome.

(After the twirling was done)

"Listen Mara this is been a great week for me and…." He looked inside my eyes like he looked into my soul then he said something I didn't expect.

"… Mara is something wrong?" he asked as if he had just read my mind

"Oh nothing Jerome, continue," I said, but very calmly but I did kind of looked spaced out.

"No Mara something is wrong, tell me!"

"Ok Jerome you win." I said with utter defeat.

"Always do", he said very cocky.

"Ok so after that night that happened with us in the laundry room, I was wondering with all the headaches I've been getting and stomach cramps….well… Jerome, did you use a condom?"

**And that's it for today guys and thank you for your support and everything please review, question for all u guys I was planning to just do Mara POVs for now on and just a little bit of Jerome POVs you like maybe one or two in one chapter and so on… so let me know ok. By the way guys I was wondering should my fourth chapter be long or be separated into the 4****th****and 5th**** chapter just want to get your opinions thanks and review…. AND I THINK THERE ARE NO MISTAKES IN THIS ONE I DOUBLED CHECKED BUT THANKYOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU KEEP ON READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your comments and reviews but I'm hoping I get more, so that way I have more confidence in writing maybe 2 chapters a day. I always have them typed in my head and know what's going to happen it's just up to you guys to know if you want it, and I know some of you do. This chapter is dedicated to all my commenter's reviews and giving me a reason to keep writing.**

**THANKYOU! 3 YOU ALL! NOW YOU MAY START READING…**

**MARA POV**

…As the question came out of my mouth, I felt the need to start crying but I had to be strong. I don't know why, but the feeling he was going to say no was right in the pit of my stomach then…

"Mara do you think your pregnant?" Jerome asked looking into my eyes, or better yet my soul.

"C'mon Jerome please just answer the question, and then I'll answer yours!" I said just wanting it to be over.

"Yes Mara I did use one... I know I sound cocky right now, but I always have one on me when I meet up with a girl I like."

"Well thank you Jerome for telling me", I said. It had felt like a huge load got taken off my shoulders.

"Well… Mara… now it's your turn, do you think you're pregnant?"

"Jerome you know that I love you, but so far I've been showing the exact symptoms of pregnancy that we learned in health class last year."

I started talking about examples and went on and on, when I realized that Jerome just wanted a straight answer so I gave him one.

"In other words Jerome, I think I am." I said very slowly and as I did, my eyes were blurring up and while I was touching my tummy, I couldn't help it but tears were already falling down and I just looked up at Jerome waiting for him to say something…

**Jerome POV**

As Mara told me that she was pregnant or at least thought she was I couldn't say nothing until I saw the tears coming down, that didn't break my heart instead it killed me from all the way inside, just seeing her cry made me want to punch myself in the face. But I couldn't I had to be strong for Mara.

"Mara… I know you are scared right now but remember we have to be sure, don't get yourself down now", I said trying to be as positive as I could be.

"Ok, you're right, here let's go."

"Where", I said clueless.

"To the Minnie Mart down the street… you know, Martin's Minnie Mart", she said as calmly as she could.

"Why, though…do you need something?" I was thinking if she wasn't over it yet maybe she needed a tub of ice-cream or something to get the nerves off her chest  
>"Jerome…I need a pregnancy test, or at least five of them to make sure either I'm pregnant or not."<p>

"Gotcha… here let's go!" I said as if we were going somewhere to do something fun and exciting, which I knew kind of annoyed Mara when I said it with that tone.

As we were walking hand n hand to the Minnie mart I had to ask.

"Mara…"

"Yes Jerome?"

"I know you had sex with Mick that night you and I did, you know right after me." I was still kind of uncomfortable with that but I knew it wasn't her fault.

She stayed quiet.

"Mara did you already ask Mick if he used one or at least any type of protection?"

"Yes I had Jerome, he even slipped me an after sex pill… like PLAN B or something cause after I took it I felt a lump in my throat."

I sighed with relief, I knew Mick would never screw his life plans for just a moment of pleasure… of course I don't think Mara would like to screw her life plans over to. As we walked, we said nothing more. I just thought about the what ifs, if Mara was getting these pregnancy hints did it mean my condom failed to do its job or maybe Mick's did. But Mick used a condom and the pill so it probably prevented it , yet I was hoping if she was pregnant I wanted the baby to be mine.

**The next chapter will be really short. I thank you for reading but you will continue because I have 3 chapters up today hope you guys like it, and comment for all chapters if you can thank you all. **

**Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There might not be many dialogs just me telling the story from points of views. This is for the Jerome fans out there, this chapters has many of his views of this situation and a little bit of Mara so you guys still know what's going on with her. **

**JEROME POV**

I thought about it for a long time while I was waiting outside the bathroom for Mara. She wanted to take the pregnancy tests right away when we got them, so she had asked the lady to use the bathroom. We got all sorts of brands but only the best ones and most accurate ones like First Response pregnancy test, we bought like 3 of those because Mara trusted that mark better, the other two that we bough were CLEARBLUE and E.P.T. We had to wait at least 20 minutes until we got the results and one said negative 3 said positive "the only cross sign that is so unholy" I said which made Mara slap me on the shoulder, which actually hurt a little. The last one had a cross sign which was the one that took the longest to should I say "load." In many ways I was scared not knowing what would happen because, Mara didn't get her period for the last 1 ½ that she was suppose to get at least thats what she told me so we had no idea. For one if the negative sign was right we were off the hook and we had learned our lesson use more protection. But if the positive sighs were correct then we are screwed, I mean we couldn't give the baby away Mara didn't feel right about that and I didn't feel right having an abortion. Yet, if we were to keep it, it would be impossible to take care of it, although I had a feeling that this baby meant something towards me something much deeper than what I would imagine it to be.

**Mara POV**

I didn't know what to think it was so… so … weird. I mean just last week I was a happy goody good girl who ended up having many surprises in one night without knowing there would be, but now… another one I try to believe the negative sign which was ironic since I never looked on the negative side of things before. But this time it was an exception, but 4 against 1 yea it was something I would never thought I would be PREGNATE. I was scared… I mean what's going to happen now, I mean for one thing I dint even know who was the father in reality neither did Jerome but we assumed it to be his, but we both knew that there could be still be a chance that it could be Mick's.

**Jerome POV**

After we left the Minnie mart we discussed everything to the finest detail, to how this was going to work out. I had told Mara that I had money in my bank account for her monthly check ups, doctor stuff and baby needs; since mom would always put a minimum of 6 grand in there every week, it would be her way of saying "sorry for leaving you here." But I rarely would spend any of it, I mean if my mom wouldn't even care if I had a son/daughter she would probably just start putting more money in there probably another way of her saying "sorry but I won't be there for my grandchild or you so here is the money plus a the house we have up in London" yup! That probably would be her problem solver. Mara looked surprised at me and asked if I had that kind of money we could hire a baby sitter for the hours we were at school, but I said that I didn't want that I wanted this child to be love no matter what. We also had to discuss if we were to tell anybody Mara already told me that the girls would back her up but me I was all alone. The exception of Alfie and Fabian well we weren't that close so he probably find out through Nina anyway. Mick on the other hand could rat us out to Victor or Trudy unless of course he thought the baby was his. Mara and I thought of that idea telling Mick the baby was his and I was paying just to be a good mate, but I told Mara I couldn't see him caring for my kid (of course she did remind me that there was still a chance it was his, but neither of us like that idea) like it was his and kissing Mara as if he had everything when in reality it was all mine. So we didn't go with that idea, so first things first was to go tell our most trusted friends the truth of course not including Mick, and see if they had any ideas that still included school for us and making sure that neither Mick, Trudy nor Victor found out.

**Please review and comment I know this chapter might long, but it was something I needed to out there. Hope you guys keep reading.**

**ps The line that Jerome got "The only cross sign that is so unholy" is something from Juno, I love that movie anyways this quote is frome when Juno finds out she is pregnant and says "There it is that cross sign is so unholy" I dunno if those are the exact words cause its been a while since I watched it but its colse enough..I dont own Juno :b**


	6. Chapter 6

Since I want to hurry up, instead of having drama and all that in this piece I went and added 4-5 weeks, and trust me nothing interesting happened these weeks, but I'll break down the basics Mara had morning sickness and through these weeks she and Jerome were discussing the idea when to tell their friends about their secret when finally…

Mara POV

As we gathered everyone around except for Trudy, Victor, and Mick of course, Jerome and I finally decided to tell them. When we started talking about what first was planned they looked pretty sick to their stomach about the mushy crap , but when we told them about the real gritty situation I was in along with Jerome and Mick everyone looked flabbergasted. Alfie's first reaction was to wink at Jerome and say "good job buddy" Amber's reaction was first surprised and started saying stuff like I was crazy and how was I was suppose to take care of a baby if I still wanted to go to school, but then… she was happy for me asking about a baby shower, a wedding, baby names ect… all the stuff that wasn't very important right now. The Patricia's first reaction was punching Jerome in the arm very very hard and saying, "That's what you get for knocking up my best friend idiot!" Fabian looked at me with this weird grin as if he wanted me to convince Nina to go right ahead and do the same thing that me and Jerome did, minus the whole pregnant thing. Then Nina nudged him and then she started saying how this was important and needed to be dealt with the grownups, but Jerome told her why we couldn't which seemed to soften her. She then proceeded to say "Fine. Mara I have your back we all do, right guys?" Everyone said right in unison, but then Alfie asked the question to why we really weren't telling Mick. Amber had to explain everything again in Alfie terms, which actually got him to understand. Then came the whole omg moments which got all the guys out of our rooms and the girls and I started blabbing away about baby things. Like the Baby names.

The next day was Saturday so the girls and I were going to head out to the family clinic ( that helped any family no matter what their ordeal was) so I can get a check up, but we had to wake up early since those places take forever so they can call you up. So I called up using my cell phone making sure we get an appointment also if they asked for my home number I would give them Patricia's or someone's, so far I've been using Jerome's which was kind of a hassle so I liked having my friends there for moments like these. When we got there we saw many type of mothers some were young as me and some younger I even saw some kids playing. When I went to the lady at the front desk she told me to fill out some forms which were a hassle to fill up, they were so many. Then they finally called us up…some women were mad dogging me since they had come here before me but I was getting called up first cause I made an appointment. When I got in, they did the regular stuff then they told me I could get an ultra sound which I've been so eagerly to see. Jerome was so suppose to come but we didn't want it to be suspicious, of course I wasn't far enough to determine the sex or see the little one, but just the hear its heart beat was I've been waiting for…something I've been waiting for and with my best friends. As they put that gooey stuff on me and started using me as a mouse pad I heard it and I even saw the sack it was in, she told me that it was a very healthy baby and if I just waited until my 20 weeks of pregnancy then we could be able to tell what the sex is and see he/she's body like fingers, toes, and little head. I wish Jerome could see this so knowing Amber she would find a way, of course there was no flash photography but knowing Amber she got to recording when the doctor left. When the doctor came back she told me the usual stuff no drinking no smoking nor any drugs of any kind.

Jerome POV

When they got back and I saw the recording of my baby I was so excited but there was still the preparations to be done, before it was done. I was still wondering how this was going to work out hiding Mara's bump from everybody minus of course the people we told. Mara told me she could hide her bump but I doubt it for many reasons like our uniform, I mean what is she going to wear…the girls have to wear skirts and button down shirts obviously she couldn't hide for more than maybe a month and a couple of weeks but so far she still has her figure. Anyways Mara told me that some women don't even start showing until maybe halfway through and some start showing from the beginning, and it sure looks like she's going to be like the ones that are going to start showing off later, which she and I found very comforting. Amber of course started panning out the baby shower and such along with the help of Nina and Patricia. They were all in Nina's room so I went to Mara's where she was all alone lying on her bed…

"Hey there babe," I said as sweet as I could.

"Hey", she said as if she was born to say thing sweetly.

"Listen Mara, I know that you are going to go through changes and well…." I was cut off…

"Jerome I need you tell me and promise me, you will still love me and look at me the same way as you do now and still feel the same when in a couple of months I will look like a bloated fish with emotional and craving hormones!"

"I promise Mara, to me you were always beautiful, hmm and I think I never told you but I had a crush on you since the first time we met, why do you think I would always sit next to you?"

"Well I guess so", she said with a smile.

"…but Jerome", she said as I was getting comfortable next to her in her bed.

"Yea", I said

"What do you think of the name Aiden for a boy and Kendall for a girl?"

"I like them." And I really did, they were something I couldn't forget.

When suddenly the day drew into a close with both Mara and I falling asleep in each other's arms.

I know kind of a crappy ending but that should keep you guys busy for a couple of days, I've been updating the story like crazy because I have no hw and get home early so I have time and partly because I love this story and I want you guys to love it to, btw what do guys think about the names and before some of you go saying Kendall is a boy's name, it's also a girls it's a unisex name so yea. I hope you guys like the names and I hope you guys don't judge and you can post the name to both boy and girl and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. Another thing guys, since I want the whole baby shower thing and the ultra sound thing to happen where she can see the whole baby, but Mara is only around 5 weeks pregnant and I need her to be around 20-21 weeks so on the next chapter I might just say 15-16 weeks later so she can do it just going to put a heads up for you guys and remember review and comment tell your friends and I hope you guys keep reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there I have added this new chapter and I hope you guys love it and continue reading my story. And also I would like to thank izzie08, Dally2, and jenc0449. Thank you guys for reviewing my story and izzie08 I love your new story I hope you continue writing your new story. Also guys side note, like I said in my last chapter I decided to progress Mara's pregnancy and so on. This chapter I think is actually one of my favorites. THANKYOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING, COMMENTING, AND READING (not in this order though ) Anyways hope you guys like it.**

**p.s. Read authors note at the end very important that you read! **

Mara POV. 21 weeks of being pregnant! (5 months)

So far these months had been very tough; there had been ups and downs. Mick and I had broken up since my 3rd month of pregnancy, which I hadn't figured out if that was an up or down. I had broken up with him in the beginning of my 3rd month pregnancy so a month would pass so that Jerome I would start dating without having Mick be very suspicious, and fortunately it worked! (It was a plan that Jerome had come up with when and how I would break up with Mick). Mick still seemed quite jealous though, even to this very day of my ultra sound. I wouldn't want to be mean but he seemed to be getting obsessed, which made me worry a little. I hadn't told him about my pregnancy; it was something I couldn't do which I did not know why….

ANYWAYS today was the day … I was so happy! I had just crossed out Wednesday out of my Calendar, because today I would officially be able to see my baby in my stomach. Jerome and I had been waiting for this for a really long time, now. All of the Anubis gang the exception of Mick of course couldn't believe that I was already 5 months into my pregnancy and no one notice. Not even Mick nor Trudy or worse Victor. We all went out that day, it was a cloudy day yet I could feel mist in the air when the wind blew. Fabian had called in a cab and told Trudy we were going to a movie (of course we were going to the doctors), Trudy of course covered for us with Victor saying that we were at the "library" "studying". Mick was doing his daily exercise with some new coach his father had hired for him. Since my baby stomach was not a full one, like the ones you see on TV. We wanted to know if my baby was healthy and that there weren't any abnormalities with my baby.

Jerome POV

When the gang and I had gotten to the doctor's I was very excited! I was finally going to see my baby…eh I never thought that in a million years would I have to say MY BABY in my teen years. When I was growing up I always knew that if I had a kid, it would be in my early to mid 30s. I am not even joking. When the doctor called us up I was to firkin excited yet, very nervous. Alfie gave me at pat on the back; we could only have 2 people in the room so Mara picked Patricia. When going into the room they had Mara lay down on this chair that looked like the dentist chairs, like the ones that they make you lay down. When the doctor was putting something gooey on her stomach and then using some sort of mouse on top of her. When I saw the baby and its tiny little fingers with its tiny little toes, I was speechless…

"Jerome, that is **OUR** baby," Mara said in a happy and excited tone.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

As I was about to answer Patricia cut me off….

"Well don't call it "it", I mean c'mon Mara "it" is beautiful but what is "it", boy or girl?"

"Patricia I think you are right I don't want to wait, Jerome pleeeaaaasssee (please) can we find out the sex of the baby?"

"I actually I wanted it to be a surprise, but since then we can be prepared and we can know what to buy for the baby…sure let's find out?"

"Doctor?" I said, "We would like to know the sex of the baby please."

The doctor replied, "Ok then… let's see what we got." She maneuvered the mouse around Mara's perfectly round baby ball of a stomach, that was noticeable when the shirt was off but not when she would wear that baggy sweater that I let her have after our 5th date. "Well it seems you will be having a beautiful baby boy."

I was so happy… but then Mara asked the most important question of all.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to know… if the baby is healthy."

"Oh! Why yes of course, a perfectly healthy baby boy… now as long as you keep eating your vitamins and not smoke, drink alcoholic beverages, nor do drugs your baby will be fine." The doctor said with great confidence.

Mara's face lit up and I could see she was very happy.

LATER IN THE DAY

Jerome POV

I was in my room with Mara hanging out with her and our new healthy little boy, when suddenly Nina comes in and tells me…

"Jerome listen we found something that could help us with….oh, Mara!"Nina said.

She had stopped herself before telling me something about the whole Sara mystery in front of Mara. I knew we couldn't say anything to Mara about the mystery or else that would put her and the baby in danger…especially if Rufus was involved. Who knows to what length he would go to get revenge on me. I couldn't let him hurt the ones I loved…so I made damn sure that Mara wasn't involved…even though it pained me to lie to her about it sometimes. Since the baby thing with Mara I haven't been so much into the mystery anymore cause of my responsibilities. Of course when I got the chance Alfie would update me on what is going on and then I would go to the Sibuna meetings to get myself updated with the newest information. When suddenly Mara broke the silence….

"Can help you with what?" Mara asked very curious.

"Oh! Well you see Mara I have been….ummmm…..writing a…. song with Fabian!" Nina told her in an unsure voice, of course that was a pretty good lie on the spot if I do say so myself.

"A song?" Mara asked

"Yup!" Nina said with a flinch.

"Then why do you need Jerome?" Mara quickly retorted.

"Well… you see Mara… um….Jerome was thinking of a song title…and we need it right away."

"Yea Mara… but sadly I haven't come up with one…hey maybe later I can." I said with such a relief, knowing that this lie was over.

"Oh... that's cool… but Nina if you don't mind I have to talk to Jerome about something right now?" Mara said very seriously.

"Yea sure don't worry about it….I think that Fabian and I can come up with one…bye now." Nina finally said and then left.

Mara POV

I wanted privacy so I told Jerome to follow me to my room where I sat him next to me in my bed then I asked…

"Jerome what's going to happen after I have the baby?"

"Well first we are going to keep it, then with the money I get from my mum buy a house and hire a babysitter." Jerome said with such certainly.

"Well yes Jerome but what about the baby and Mick?" I asked very seriously.

"What about Mick and the baby?" Jerome asked very confused.

"Well don't you think Mick would find a bit suspicious that after I broke up with him I magically became pregnant then started dating you." I said very worried

"Yes?" he said still very confused.

"Ok listen Jerome if Mick finds out I'm pregnant he is going to fight for custody to see the baby, he still doesn't know you and I slept together." I explained

Then all of a sudden a burst through the door came and it was Mick with a furious look on his face.

"YOU AND CLARK DID WHAT?" Mick said with such anger and furry.

Jerome and I quickly jumped off the bed and Jerome stood between me and Mick trying to protect me and the baby if things got out of hand.

"Answer me MARA"!

"Ok listen, Mick there is no need for yelling…" Jerome got cut off

"NO NEED FOR YELLING!"

"WOW …well let's see first my girlfriend breaks up with me and then starts dating a jerk!"

"Then I find out that you two slept together?" Mick continued in a rampage.

"Ok Mick I get you are mad but there is something you are not getting." I quickly said

"What is it Mara?"

"HUH?" "Cause it seems I put all the pieces together now."

I was about to explain when Jerome came to my aid…

"Listen Campbell, there is more than meets the eye!"

"Oh shut up Clark you no good girlfriend stealer."

I quickly interrupted before things go out of hand…

"Mick listen I'm…pregnant." I said slowly and cautiously.

"You are what?" Mick said with a surprise look on his face, it had seemed as if he loosened up.

"I'm pregnant."

"Now I get it Mara… now I get it." Mick said

"What do you exactly get?"Jerome asked him.

"Well that Mara is pregnant with my baby." Mick said with a happy- go-lucky face.

"Ummm Mick…I hate to break it to you but it's not your baby." Jerome said trying to break up his smile

"What do you mean?" Mick said with a lost for words and expressions.

Jerome POV

With this ordeal that Mara and I were in we had to tell Mick the truth as much pain it caused me Mara had to tell him the details of that night the baby was conceived and what was going one through these past few months. Then I had to explain what was going to happen after she had the baby. After we told him the story, Mara begged and pleaded to him to not tell Victor, Trudy, or any adult as a matter a fact, especially any other student. We also told him that the house mates in house of Anubis already knew about. He seemed speechless at first but then ….

"So all of this happened behind my back?" Mick questioned.

Mara and I just nodded.

Then Mara asked

"You aren't going to tell anybody right?" she asked with worry in her eyes

"Of course not I wouldn't let yours or my reputation go down the toilet."

I couldn't believe he actually looked sincere.

"Really?" Mara asked.

"Yes Mara I still care about and I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Ok then….. (I was cut off)

"But wait you guys never told me who the father is?"

"I want to know because if it is mine then I want part custody?"

"Well personally Mick, Jerome and I think it's his."

"Well of course you do, you love him and slept with him…But that doesn't mean we know who the real father is do we?" Mick said with such an expression that led me to think he was up to something.

"Well Mick that is something else I don't feel comfortable sticking a needle in me and risking something…I'm sorry but if we do want to find out the real father we have to wait after the birth ok..Can you respect that Mick?" She said with such fear within her eyes …it was something she was serious about.

"Of course Mara or course." Mick said in a tone of voice that I wasn't sure about

**Hope you all like it and please review and comment and all that good stuff FYI please tell me what you thought of this chapter good? Bad? Ok? And guys how's my writing? I would also like to add that by the next chapter I am thinking it be about Mara's baby shower and no drama and the next her birth how does that sound? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I took so long really sorry it's been like forever and all but I had things to deal with and well…there were many things that were happening that I couldn't update. Hopefully you guys keep on reading and by the way I am going to have at the minimum of 2 chapters more a day so I can make up for the weeks I lost…and maybe I can add an extra just for fun. But thank you guys and I hope you guys like it**. **And continue reading my story and I also hope that most of are still in touch with the story…**

Mara POV (7 months pregnant, can you believe it 3 months till the baby is born yay!)

Today was Saturday and it was about 1 o' clock in the afternoon and Jerome and I were in his bedroom lying down on his bed trying to figure out how our lives were going to be in the future. Although it was nice talking about it, the future left out a lot of things I wanted in it…like my parents. I always imagined my mum and dad being happy about having a grandchild and my father approving of my husband and wishing us a good and long happy life together. I had told Jerome about it, but he always just ignored the subject because of his parents. The thing was that I wasn't scared of telling them about my ordeal because my older sister also had a child young…actually younger than I she got pregnant at age 14 and had the child 2 months after her 15th birthday. Of course she wasn't a single mother she had a husband to support her and stuck right by her side just like Jerome is doing with me, and in the end she came out to be a successful women of course with the help of my also successful parents she even had time to have 1 more kid after that… and now she is 28 years old and has a happy life. So I guess my parents do understand it's just that if you have to be honest with them so that they will do whatever they need to do to make you happy. Even though I am, I still want them to know and I need Jerome to hear this to.

"Jerome I have to tell you something." I said as innocently as I could.

"Yea sure what is it Mara?" he said.

"Well Jerome I thought of this long and hard Jerome and I think I am going to tell my parents about us and this situation." I paused…

"Mara listen to me I already told you not to… we will be just fine with the money I have and all. I can support us and our education you don't have to worry; don't you have faith in me Mara?" He said with such assurance.

"Well yes Jerome I do and all, but I also want my parents to be here and I want them to know what's going on with my life, I don't want them to come to graduation and tell them… _hey mom hey dad guess what I have a son named Aiden and he's 2 years old now but don't worry he and I were taken care of by my boyfriend for the past 2 years.._ I'm sorry Jerome but I have to tell them." I couldn't help it I had to tell Jerome.

Jerome stays quiet then says, "Fine, Mara tell them… and I will be right there beside you…lets meet up Monday during our free period." He said calmly but serious he then kissed me on my forehead and left.

Jerome POV

Even though I wasn't happy about the decision about telling Mara's parents about us and the baby it was still the right thing to do and all..It also made Mara happy which made me happy. Although I had a feeling that if she brought this with her parents then the whole world would know and I think it would be better if they did. So after I came back to my room, I told Mara about how I would also be inviting my parents over and all and how it was time that everything came out in the open…she agreed and it was set. When Monday came during our free period we would be coming face to face to our parents. Even though I had no idea how would I get my parents to come?


	9. The TRUTH IS UNVELID

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I hope u guys like it and I also hope you guys liked the last chapter and its cliffhanger…**

MONDAY FREE PERIOD

Jerome POV

Last night I had called my mom and told her that I was "failing" a class and the reason why was because of the teacher having a grudge against me and if I knew my mother she would come right to the school because she hated when anyone challenged The Clarks in anyway. Of course that's what she is thinking at this moment…. I was holding Mara's hand when we walked in the living room were my mother was and Mara's parents were… my mother Lillian was tall and white with blond hair always in a perfect bun dressed in a really gray suit with black high heels shuffling papers and handling her brief case… she would always act and be professional no matter what even when dealing with her kids or any emotional, crazed, or even crappy like situations… I remember when I would get in trouble she would talk to me in such a voice that it sounded as if she was talking to one of her employees she was about to fire…. but never mind that, it was time…

Mara POV

As I walked in the living room with Jerome I saw my parents my beautiful mother May wearing her silky scarf and her white loose shirt with some white slacks (or also known as fancy pants) my dad Robert wearing his black shirt and suit jacket and also wearing dress pants with dress shoes it looked like if they were on their way to a business trip. But there Jerome and I stood there until …

Mom (May) said… "Mara there you are my sweet child… oh how much I have missed you!" she ended with kisses.

Dad (Robert) responded with "hello my princess!" he said with a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

I finally responded, "hey mom hey dad, oh how much I missed you." I said with a great big smile.

I didn't know how this was going to go but it had to come out but the hellos had to come first.

"Well mom and dad you know Jerome right…I think you guys met him during parents week last year?" I asked.

My dad answers, "Why yes of course how could I forget the tall fellow…quite the joker if I remember correctly?"

Jerome answered, "Yes Sir Jerome Clark, but sir I have changed my ways I have turned away from the silliness with the help of your daughter."

Robert answered, "Is that so?" with a surprised look on his face.

I deliberately cut in saying, "Yup I did…um this is Jerome's mother Lillian."

As my father and mother along with me were saying hello and exchanging handshakes with his mom, Jerome took the situation into his own hands and said…

Jerome POV

"Excuse me but Mara and I would like you all to take a seat we have something important to tell you all," I said in a sincere voice.

Everybody sat down, the parents on one side and us on another...

"First I would like to say that Mara and I had been dating for a while now … Actually for about 9 months… and we would like to tell you guys that we know that our relationship status is on a serious level and well we would also like to tell you guys that well….. **(I was cut off by Mara's mom)**

"Oh my goodness don't tell me Mara that you are… oh my no not again. Mara you know what has happened, you have seen it, you have grown up with it that's why we sent you here to keep you away from these things," Mara's mom finishes in an disappointing look, when my mother finally asks…

"Okay What the Heck is going on here?" she asked very confused.

"I was here because you told me that you were …. (She was cut off by Mara's mom again)

"Robert its happening again but with Mara and she wants to keep it …I can see it in her eyes." Mrs. Jaffray finished.

"I just can't believe it, Mara how could you do this you've seen your sister even ask about the struggles she had, don't you remember?"

Her father and Mara just stayed quiet and calm when of course my mom had to ask again.

"Okay Jerome tell me what the hell is going on here!" she said very serious.

"Listen mom…. Mara's pregnant and we are going to keep the baby." I said with a firm tone of voice.

"What! Jerome Clark how could you ruin your future your life?"

"Especially with some slut!" She said without embarrassment.

Mr. Jaffray quickly retorted with, "Excuse me but my daughter is no slut, I mean it takes two to tango doesn't it?"

"No listen here Mr. Jaffray, if Jerome is involve it's because your little daughter here got him involve!" My mother quickly answered back.

"STOP IT NOW!" Mara quickly said before anyone had a chance to say anything

"Jerome and I both new what we were doing and it was a consensual agreement okay." Mara said as calmly as she could.

"I am sorry mother but, life happens and weather any of you guys like it or not we are keeping the baby and raising him by ourselves… right Mara?" I asked.

She answered, "Yes we are…I'm sorry mom and I'm sorry dad but it is our agreement."

"Mara I just don't know how this could've happened I mean that's why we sent you to boarding school to keep you away from these things to make you focus on your studies… but now this happens, I just want to know one thing and one thing only do you guys have a plan about this?" finished.

Mara POV

"Why of course we do…I know that you and mom like it when someone has a plan and its ready for action." I said happily.

"Well even though I am still angered about this situation if you've got a plan then let's hear it." My dad told me.

"Okay first thing is that Jerome and I of course are still going to be involve in our education, so we have planned to tell my teachers to give me the assignments earlier maybe 3 weeks of work so that way I can miss those 3 weeks and spend all that time with my baby. Second Jerome is planning to get a house, nothing big of course just 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms something we can feel comfortable in. Third… if you guys would like to get involve we plan to get 3 days to ourselves while you guys or Jerome's mom take care of the baby. During any school break such as winter and spring break given homework I will be advised at head of time, along with Jerome so we can spend the time with the baby. Forth, on summer vacations it would be great if we could go visit you guys for 2 weeks and then go 2 weeks to Jerome's mom Lillian's place. Then if this plan works until graduation then Jerome and I get a bigger place…and well that's it of course most of the plan does involve you guys the soon to be grandparents. Of course if you want to be involve anyway?" I said with great confidence.

"Wow sweetheart of course we are going to be involved and that is a very good plan…don't you think so Robert?"My mother said ever so kindly.

"Well that is our daughter for you…I'm very impressed of this we will support you anyway we can…and both of you came up with this plan?" My dad asked very suspiciously probably thinking that Jerome had nothing to do with the plan at all.

"Yes." Jerome and I said in unison

~~~~both my parents nod heads to each other~~~~

"Well then if you guys can come up with a plan and are ready to go then we are right behind you… at least you had a plan unlike well you know?" My mother said.

"Lillian what do you say can you be part of this plan?" My father asked her.

"Well I am all up for it…but of course where is the money coming from to buy this house?" She asked kind of snarky

"Well mother the money is coming from the bank account that you had set up for me." Jerome answered her question

"Jerome, now that money is for a rainy day only and if you two are going to focus on your education none of you can obtain a job but that money is for no use. So there is no way you are going to use that money you hear me…now other than that if get the money some other way then go forth with the plan I am willing to pay the tickets to be used for you two to come visit me and for you two to visit the Jaffrays' but nothing else maybe to spoil my grandson a bit but that's all okay." Mrs. Clark said very bitchy like.

"Now Lillian… don't be hasty now, we all have to pitch in to help our children some way." My mother said.

"Well okay then, when are you two even planning on getting this house and where exactly are you guys planning it to be located?" Mrs. Clark asked.

I answered, "Well we are planning to get it after the baby is born which is basically means that maybe a month before but we were counting on maybe the baby staying with my parents for awhile, while Jerome and I pack our things and leave the Anubis house… and we are planning it to be located close to the school…maybe and easy walk from here to there."

"Well you know buying a house is a long process...but I will agree to this I will help you find a house and get a great deal then I will pay half the house and Mara's parents can pay half as well, is that a good deal?" Jerome's mother finished

"Well so far so good." My father said.

"Okay then you two need to leave the room so we the parents can discuss how we are going to pay the money for your expenses." My father said with a firm tone

**2 HOURS AND HALF LATER**

Jerome POV

As Mara and I were sitting in my room discussing how this was going to turn up Mara told me

"Jerome thank you, for well doing this for me and calling your mom…Jerome I love you."

"Oh Mara I love you to and I would do anything for you no matter what?" I said with such a sincere voice

"Guys we have decided on the money issues and we have decided that we will pay for everything…but now for this to happen after you guys finish collage and get your jobs we hope you at least pay us back, so make sure you start an account and start saving up okay…that's the agreement do we all agree?" My mother said.

"Yes yes yes…a million times yes!" I said

"Thank you… all of you thanks you guys!" Mara said very excitedly.

"Well no we have to go tell Victor and Trudy." Mara said.

"Well not really we had a talk with them and well Victor was a tuff one but we told him that you would be out of house when you have the baby but you have the right to visit your friends but, you have to leave at 8:45 okay and since Trudy was an easy one she said you can come over for dinner anytime you want…but remember this is after the baby is born okay?" Mara's dad told us.

"Okay but this is so cool I mean thank you thank you! I kept on saying.

"I just have 2 more things to ask you Mara?" Mara's mom asked.

"Yes mother?" Mara said very kindly.

"How long have you been pregnant?" she asked.

"Well in total 7 months." she said

"Oh my goodness you aren't so far away are you…well here let me see the baby bump."

Mara lifts up her shirt so we can see her baby belly..

"Oh my now I see how you have hidden it so well huh?" Mara's Mom asked.

Mara answered, "Yes well for some reason I haven't gotten big and I don't know why, my doctor says that everybody is different and that I just got a small belly even though he said that my baby is healthy."

"Well Mara people are different, especially with their bodies but don't worry being big is not all its crack up to be especially with the stretch marks and all…but speaking about doctors you have been getting checkups lately right?" she asked with great worry.

"Yes mom I have Jerome has been paying it with the money he saved up from walking dogs with Alfie but the exciting news is that I'm going to have the baby shower next month so I hope you guys come." Mara said.

"Well of course we are but we have to go now Mara we have to go catch our flight…but we will be here when you have your baby shower okay goodbye sweetheart love you." Both Mara's parents said as they each gave her a hug and a good bye kiss.

"Well Jerome I guess I'll try to come to the baby shower but Jerome I wish you good luck, I to have to catch my flight I will hopefully see you soon." My mother said.

She didn't even give me a hug or a kiss but that's how she is and I had learned to live with that. But soon I will have my own son that I know will not go through the same things as I went through and he will have a father and mother who sticks right by him and parents who go to his little league games his graduation ceremonies and plays I will be there for him no matter what.

**Wow kind of a powerful ending right? I also know that this was a long chapter but it was to make up those days I didn't update for so long so yea. Well I hope you guys like the story and if you did review review review…thanks to all of you guys, really I appreciate it thanks. So the next chapter is the baby shower and I would like to ask you guys would you like to have drama during this baby shower? OR Just have it drama free? **


End file.
